


Strange forests

by Weswithagun



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gore, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weswithagun/pseuds/Weswithagun
Summary: Wes and Woodie...
Relationships: Wes/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 13





	Strange forests

Wes ran as far as he could before his lungs gave out and he had to stop. The bloodthirsty hounds where nowhere to be detected. He had only socks to wear on his feet since his shoes gave out. They had holes from all the running. His body was sore from being put past its limit. His lungs hurt as they had been forced to work harder when Wes was running away from any threat. Wes felt somewhat safe... Until he heard a tree fall over.

A human-looking thing emerged from the trees that surrounded the defenseless mime. The thing walked closer to the young man.

The thing was another man. He had curly orange hair. His beard was untamed and he donned lumberjack clothing. He had an ax in hand.

Wes curled up into a ball. He can't run away. Since the only way was either the hounds, spiders down South, tall birds North, or this man that will surely kill him. Wes accepted his death. Yet the ax never came down like a crack of lightning. Instead, the bearded man held his hand out for the mime to grab.  
Wes opened his eyes after a few seconds of nothing. He reluctantly took the hand before him. The man picked up Wes and went for a log cabin. Inside was warm and cozy. With a lit fireplace and actual covers. Wes was shocked at just how homely this stranger's home is.

"Names Woodie. You?" The man that saved Wes's life asked of the mime. The problem is Wes can't speak. His vocal cords were blocked. 

So Wes did the best he could do by pointing to his throat and making an X with his hands. Woodie saw what Wes was trying to announce.

"Well make yourself at home. If you want I can make some hot chocolate. For it's the season." Woodie offered. Wes quickly nodded. That would be the closest thing to a proper meal in years. Sure beats having hot cocoa then random seeds Wes stumble on. Woodie left the living room to make the drink. He had two coffee cups in which he made the warm drink. He added marshmallows to his. Woodie then gave the mime his drink. "Be careful. It'll burn if you drink it right away." Woodie swirled his cup.   
Wes taking Woodie's warning waited until he started to drink. The chocolate tasted like heaven compared to what he had been eating here. It reminded the poor mime of life in Paris. Tears filled his eyes before he realized it. Woodie had seen the young man cry and patted his back. 

"Don't worry. I got you." Woodie assumed that this was from the hell of the lands. He had no clue that Wes had a life out of here. For all he could remember was in here. 

Wes had then remembered memories that he had forgotten for his own good. The fire pit then suddenly turned into the flame that killed his family and burned his body. Wes ran outside in search of a "safe" place form the fire.

"Wait!" Woodie got his grip on his ax Lucy. He with touch, in one hand, Lucy in the other went out to find the mime. The dark is dangerous, even for the lumberjack. Yet alone Wes. He couldn't even make a sound from his mouth. And he's as weak as a stick.

Woodie was about to give up as it was midnight when a mint green balloon went past him. It had "HELP" written in cursive. Woodie now finding a hope went to see where it came. It floated out of a sinkhole. Woodie jumped in out of pure hope that the other human was alive. What Woodie saw sent him into a rage...

Wes was on the floor. He was in a pool of his own blood. He had spikes protruding out of him. He looked almost like a human pin cushion. 

Woodie in rage looked for the tentacle with Wes's blood on it. He found it. And in an instant, he was a werebeaver. The beaver started to attack the thing for retribution. Little did he know Wes had used a healing gland. He pulled all the spikes out of him and ate the pink gland. Wes was back up and ready to help. He picked up two of the sharpest spikes and ran towards the tentacle...

Wes had delivered the killing blow. The beaver that Woodie was turned to see the mime. Wes saw that Woodie's ax Lucy was dropped on the floor. Wes ran away in fear of his life. He feared that the thing killed Woodie and he was next. He somehow found his way in the dark to the cabin. He passed out from exhaustion...

When Wes woke up he saw Woodie again. Wes silently sighed in surprise. "Wasn't Woodie dead?" The mime thought to himself as Woodie got a paper and pen. He handed the things in his hands to Wes.

"Can you write your name, eh?" Woodie asked. He wanted nothing more at the moment to learn the name of the mime.

Wes wrote down in cursive "Wes" the same cursive on the balloon.

"Wes, eh? I like it." Woodie left for the kitchen. Leaving the mime to think about what happened last night. "Could it have been a dream?" Wes pulled up his blood-stained shirt to see a scar from a slash the tentacle gave him. He pulled his shirt down in an instant to both not give the other man any ideas, and to keep his past hidden. "How is Woodie here if he died?" Wes continued to ponder. Until his thoughts were interrupted.

"Wes. Was your shirt always red and black, eh? I've sworn it was white'n black. And your gloves. They where white I know that much." Woodie asked while cooking a turkey leg for Wes.

Wes gripped the paper and started to write down a simple yet confusing question. Especially since Woodie doesn't remember when or what he does while under a curse.

When Woodie was done he gave Wes the food. He then read the paper that Wes handed him. He was frozen in place. All color from his face was gone. Leaving only his orange hair for color.

"Well... It's complicated..." Woodie had no clue of what to say. Suddenly a thought-filled Woodie's mind. "Are you hurt, eh?"

Wes nodded yes. But it will be snowing in hell before he showed Woodie his burn marks.

"W-where, eh?" Woodie was visibility weak. His legs are any second away from giving away.

Wes pointed at his stomach and everywhere else the spikes had pierced his flesh.

Woodie ran outside. He needed to get his mind off of what he thinks he had done. Wes was only trying to be of help. Yeah, he did fail at that most of the time. And sometimes he got in the way. But at least he attempted to be of help.

Wes was alone. No Woodie. Not even his ax he talks to. Nothing...

"You have a swing to those arms." Lucy tried to help.

"Not now Lucy." Woodie was cold to the ax. Something he is never. He continued to swing at a pine tree. When it fell Woodie yelled off of impulse "TIMBER!"

Wes heard the lumberjack howl. He held himself in a ball by a near-dead fire in the fire pit.

Woodie went back to the cabin as he had a heated conversation between him and Lucy.

"You love him don't you?" Lucy accused Woodie.

"No. Just protective. He's really fragile. Like a sapling. And so mysterious." Woodie looked to the side. He knew the way like the back of his hand.

"You are wrong," Lucy told Woodie bluntly.

"About what, eh?" Woodie needed to know.

"You didn't hurt him. What caused you to go into beaver mode did." Lucy slyly responded.

"So I protected him, eh?" Woodie asked his ax.

"More like you started a fight with it. Then he gave the killing blow." Lucy remarked as the two were at the cabin. Woodie was relieved to see Wes. Only to find the mime on the floor crying as he was alone after somewhat opening up to Woodie.

"Hey... Wes. How you doing, eh?" Woodie slowly approached. As to not scare Wes.

"You love him." Lucy teased the lumberjack.

"Shut up Lucy." Wes was dumbfounded. Since he heard nothing from the Lucy. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow that was painted black with makeup. His mouth with black lipstick moved to the side of his face. The raised eyebrow that made Woodie noticed that Wes was wearing royal purple eyeshadow.

"Your eyes." Woodie had never seen male wear make up. He thought that his face was natural pale like a star in the night sky. He doesn't know what he was thinking about the black lipstick. Maybe that his are naturally black like night. Wouldn't be the strangest thing here.

Wes's look of confusion hand turned to a frown. This broke the heart of the lumberjack. Seeing his only human company frown as Wes did was enough for him to confess to any crime if being questioned.

"S-sorry..." Woodie looked away in disappointment in himself.

"If you love him this much then kiss him already. No one will know." Lucy once again chimed in at the wrong moment. Woodie gave a look telling his ax to shut up.

Wes giggled but without making a sound. For all that Woodie knows he is really keeping up this mute act. Little did he know he was actually voiceless. Wes then held his stomach for it growled to him to eat.

Woodie when to cooking seeds after seeing Wes grab his own body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wes make a balloon green balloon into the shape of a pine tree he had seen when running from the black hounds that made him meet the ginger woodsman.

"Lunch is severed." Woodie gave himself two cooked seeds, but he gave Wes four. He really wanted to keep the good impression he thinks he made.

Wes ate the seeds without objection to be able to say with a roof over his head and safety in the form of a "crazy" ax welding Canadian from the woods.

"Hey. Wes. Do you know when the last full moon was, eh?" Woodie asked out of thin air. Wes wrote 20 in the air. Woodie's eyes went wide. He ran out to hide his curse from Wes.

"He will understand," Lucy informed Woodie. He went into the woods so when the full moon hits, he will be ready. He just kept on running so that Wes wouldn't see.

"I feel it..." Woodie started to change as the full moon hovered over him. His body getting smaller as he turned into a weregoose. A small chuckle made Woodie run. He ran to his base without thinking. The door was partly cracked since Wes was making a garden. The goose hid behind the mime.

Wes held up the goose. This is so far the closest Woodie has even been to Wes. Wes went inside with the goose and closed the door behind him. He gave the goose seeds he got from the grasp of birds. He started to giggle. But no sound came with it. Wes put the goose on the floor and went to the mattress. He passed out a few minutes later. 

Wes had found it strange that the goose was wearing plaid. Could it have been the very soul that has been helping him? Wes thought until a simple answer came to his thoughts. No, that's impossible.

When Wes woke up Woodie was in bed with him. Lucy was on the side. Woodie had twigs and all sorts of things from nature. 

"Hey. How you, eh?" Woodie grind. His teeth some were gone. The rest of his teeth were uneven.

"So you aren't going to say anything about how you left?" Lucy taunted Woodie. At this moment he prayed that Wes can't hear her.

Wes signed asking Woodie where he was. And that he was worried sick.

"Out chopping. But then I- Eh. I mean a shadow demon tried to kill me. So I dropped the wood and ran back. You were out like a dead fella." Woodie explained. He could tell that Lucy would facepalm herself if she could. Wes gave Woodie a look saying that he knows that is false.

"Ohhhhhh! He knows!" Lucy once again teased Woodie. He gave her dirty eyes.

Wes raised his arms into a shrug before dropping the doubt. He was too confused to try and ask anymore. He then raced out in a hurry. A bird was in a trap. Woodie thought it was for food.

Wes grabbed it and freed the trapped bird in a cage. Woodie was less than pleased. Now a bird would keep him up.

"That means more time for Wessy." Lucy joked.

"Maybe so. Heh." Woodie seemed to enjoy this joke. "Maybe it will have its use."

The bird hasn't awakened Woodie. He pondered why. Could the bird be mute, just like Wes? Is the bird fed 24/7?

The bird then sang a sweet melody. It was like an angel speaking. Woodie walked towards the sound to find a new room. The bird was red with some black feathers. It was singing for Wes. He had given it a carrot. How a bird like that can eat a whole carrot was beyond Woodie, but then again he didn't mind. Seeds came out and an egg. It was a light tan, almost like sand. The egg also had dark spots like wet sand.

"Should we keep it?" Wes signed to Woodie. He only got a little chuckle.

"The egg or the bird, eh?" Woodie looked at the bird. It was still chirping its song.

"Both." Wes signed again.

"Keep the bird. It has something charming. The egg should be cooked." Woodie put a finger in the birdcage. The feathered animal rubbed its head against Woodie's finger. The feathers were soft like the leaves of birchnut trees. Just it wasn't nearly as colorful as the trees coverings.

Wes nodded. He left to cook the sand-colored egg. 

"Are you going to make the first move?" Lucy asked. Woodie had to leave the room to hear his ax.

"No. Why would I ruin this, eh?" Woodie looked over to see if Wes was listening to him. He was still focused on the egg.

"Bet you he shares the emotions. Just make a move. We both know he won't." Lucy tried to get Woodie to express his interest.

Wes gave Woodie the egg after it was sizzled. Woodie having no idea of what to say or do mutter out "You should eat it." But Wes refused. This was a thank you for everything you have done for me. From fighting a tentacle to keeping the bird.

"You sure, eh?" Woodie held the wooden plate the egg was on. Wes only nodded. Woodie confused started to eat it.

Wes only grinned as he left for rocks.

"Be careful." Woodie had Lucy in his hands. Wes only nodded. And with that, the mime left.

It had been hours since Wes left. Worry filled Woodie. Making Lucy tempted to say I told you so.

"I don't want to be THAT guy. But I told you so." Lucy couldn't hold back.

"When is he coming back?" Woodie was pacing. Worry was taking over his legs.

"Let's go chop some trees. You know. To calm those nerves." Lucy offered.

Suddenly Wes came storming in like a hurricane. He had a backpack filled with rocks and gold.

"Oh thank goodness!" Woodie hugged Wes from excitement.

"What did I miss?" Wes signed.

"A lot actually. Woodie almost had a heart attack. I became THAT guy." Lucy knew Wes couldn't hear.

"I'm just glad you are back. What happened, eh?"

Wes pointed to his neck. There were marks showing something tried to strangle him to death.

"What did this, eh?" Woodie held Lucy. Yet Wes refused to give any more information.

"Hello. I'm Wickerbotton." An old lady that must be in her late 80's or early 90's slowly jogged to the cabin.

"Who are you, eh?" Woodie looked to the old woman.

"Wes needed help. So I needed papyrus. He being a dear went out to get it. He must have been attacked." Wickerbotton explained why she is there and how Wes got the marks.

"How can we trust you, eh?" Woodie held Lucy like he is ready to strike.

Suddenly Wes went in the middle of Wickerbotton and Woodie.

"See? He's such a dear." Wickerbotton held a book in her hands.

"We're watching you." Woodie gave Wickerbotton a dirty gaze.

"As well as I." Wickerbottom turned her back and left.

"Who was that, eh?" Woodie looked at Wes. The mine shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fix on here. So let's start with a bang.


End file.
